1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant velocity transmission element connecting two parallel shafts rotating in the same direction in a continuous and reversible manner, capable of a high capacity of torque and speed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Currently, to do this in a known manner, flat or trapezoidal belts, toothed or not, or chains are used, these elements working with specially arranged pulleys.
These transmissions, in addition to their bulk, exhibit the drawback of a generally noisy operation, are limited in torque and speed, of an often high cost when a satisfactory endurance is desired. Finally, they do not exhibit constant velocity characteristics.